The present invention is concerned with fireworks launchers of the type commonly used in the launching of consumer fireworks. More particularly, the invention is concerned with reusable fireworks launchers for use with fireworks artillery shells.
Fireworks have long provided entertainment to viewers by their colorful displays. “Fireworks” generally means “consumer fireworks” as defined by federal regulations in the form of small devices designed to produce visible effects in night skies. One class of consumer fireworks is artillery shells, which include a lift charge and an effect charge; as the name implies, the lift charge, when ignited, is operable to propel the effect charge into the night sky, whereupon the effect charge is ignited to give the desired display. These shells may be manufactured in place within a cardboard or other single-use launcher, or may be placed in a reusable launcher by a user. Reusable fireworks launchers were previously manufactured from metal, but this proved to be very expensive. Accordingly, modern day launchers are generally constructed using synthetic resin materials. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,429.
When an artillery shell is properly placed within a reusable fireworks launcher, the lift charge is at the bottom of the tube and the effect charge is positioned above the lift charge. In such proper placements, conventional launchers are suitable. However, it sometimes happens that a user will inadvertently place an artillery shell within a launcher in an inverted condition, with the lift charge above the effect charge. Ignition of such an improperly placed shell creates very significant, potentially destructive forces which can rupture the launcher adjacent the base thereof, which presents a hazard to users and spectators in the immediate vicinity of the launcher.
There is accordingly a need in the art for improved fireworks launchers which are operable to launch properly placed artillery shells and which are constructed so as to resist destructive forces occasioned by an improper, inverted insertion of an artillery shell.